


Mon Petit Prince

by AmphitriteMists



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, HMCWTIYS, M/M, slight angst but more comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmphitriteMists/pseuds/AmphitriteMists
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale do some late night reading. This takes place in Crowley's apartment sometime after the whole switcheroo.This is my entry for @Usedtobehmc 's Fanfiction Contest.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Mon Petit Prince

Crowley emerged from their bedroom wrapped in a thick knitted blanket. Aziraphale looked up from his book concerned. “Is everything alright, my dear?”

“I…I just,” the demon stuttered. His golden serpent eyes were avoiding Aziraphale’s gaze. He tightened his grip on the blanket. “I can’t sleep.”

“Crowley, you’re a demon. You don’t need to sleep,” Aziraphale said, teasingly.

“I know that,” Crowley muttered. “I like it though or I used to. I don’t know. Ever since I visited Heaven again, I started having nightmares...about Her and the fall.”

“Come here.” Aziraphale opened up his arms and Crowley smiled. His lanky legs fit nicely in Aziraphale’s lap and when he pressed his head on the angel’s chest he didn’t bother to contain his sigh of pure contentment.

“Whatcha reading?” He asked, giving a slight nodding to the book Aziraphale had opened in front of him.

“Le Petit Prince.”

“It’s a lot smaller than your usual reads,” Crowley noted. The book had a thin blue hardcover with a bright yellow spine. If Crowley had to guess, it was probably one of the newer books Aziraphale had in his collection. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was one of the books Adam added though.

“Yes, well, it is a children’s book. I suppose I was in the mood for something a bit more lighthearted tonight. Besides, all of those books on prophecies are a bit dull after reading Agnes’ work.”

Crowley gasped. “Angel, are you calling your books dull?”

“I’m calling them a _bit_ dull, you fiend. Don’t go around expecting me to close the bookshop anytime soon.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Crowley chuckled. Then, he paused. “Can you read it to me?”

Aziraphale stared into his serpent's pleading golden eyes and gave a gentle smile. “Alright, but you can’t keep interrupting me with questions.”

“I promise.”

Aziraphale began to read out loud. When he finished with each page, he tilted the book so that Crowley could see each picture. As it happened, Crowley did ask a lot of questions, but Aziraphale didn’t actually mind.

_Why is that flower so rude? If that were one of my plants, it would go down the shredder._

_Aziraphale, why are all these planets so small?_

_I don’t care if it’s just a book! He’s being ridiculous, angel! How can he own all those stars?!_

_Why are snakes always the bad guy? Okay, yes I was responsible for the whole Eden affair, but I thought we decided that I did a good thing._

_Why would he want to go back to that ungrateful weed?_

When Aziraphale turned the last page, Crowley was blinking away tears. “Where’s the rest of it?”

“That’s the end, my dear.”

“But what about the little prince? Does he make it back to his planet? Does he see his rose again? Tell me, you have the sequel.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “There’s only the one book, I’m afraid.”

Crowley sniffled. “You said this was lighthearted. The little prince can’t die like that. It wouldn’t be fair. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know,” Aziraphale whispered. He set the book down beside him and wrapped Crowley in a hug. “But I don’t think he did die. I believe that somewhere out there he’s back on his planet with the one thing he loves more than anything else in the world.”

“I don’t understand why he had to suffer,” Crowley grumbled. “And don’t say it was ineffable.”

Aziraphale looked into his demon’s eyes. He wanted so desperately to comfort him, but he didn’t have any explanation to provide. It was, to put it quite simply, unfair. “I admit, I don’t quite understand it myself either. But he’s safe now and he’ll never have to suffer again.”

“I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, Crowley.” The angel reached for the desk lamp and the two entities held each other until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I truly didn't think I would be able to write anything for this contest with all the class work I have piled up, but homework isn't the boss of me! (Yeah no I actually finished all my homework early to make time for this because I'm a nerd :P)


End file.
